Magnetism
by GrlLama
Summary: It seemed they were two like-poles of a magnet: every time he tried to get closer, she repelled away. However, when events outside their control force them together, the magnetic field between them reverses and Ema finds that she simply cannot stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic EVER so I can't promise it'll be that good (though I really hope people like it). My summer is going to be very boring so I'll have plenty of time to update (barring any change in my situation), soooo if any of you end up liking this story you shouldn't have to wait huge periods of time between chapters.**

 **This is more of an intro chapter. I didn't know how to end it so if the ending seems kinda blah that's why. Things should start picking up in the next few chapters, both in terms of Ema and Klavier's relationship and drama-wise.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any constructive criticisms/reviews :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Preliminary observations indicate the cause of death to be blunt trauma to the back of the head. No murder weapon appears to be left at the scene, though given the large and deep contusion it would seem that the weapon was something of a larger scale. No splinters of wood are present in the wound, so that rules out any wooden objects. Without any more evidence to clearly indicate what the weapon was, at this time my guess would be something metal, perhaps._

 _The severity of the wound suggests the assailant is someone of strong stature._

 _Bruises are present on the victims arms, shaped like hands, indicating a possible struggle in which the assailant gripped the victim. The glass coffee table is shattered and ceramic plates appear to have been thrown against a wall, furthering my suspicion of a struggle._

 _Victim is a young woman, mid-20s, of a thin and tall stature. No identification found in her apartment._ ** _Must ask the super the name of victim._**

 _The neighbor across the hall, a manic old woman (read: annoying and prone to long-winded ramblings), claims to have seen the building's doorman leave the victim's apartment last night. Apparently a loud noise from across the hall prompted her to look through her door's peephole, at which time she saw "that whippersnapper that tries to pass off as a doorman sneak out of the door like some crazy hooligan; mind you she would never have seen such a punk hired as a doorman back in her day…sophisticated women such as herself except a higher standard to be upheld in her place of living." Other detectives took note of the rest of her ramblings, however they were rather irrelevant. The statement noted above is only relevant in the sense that the doorman always dresses informally and tends to wander off after women, leaving his post unattended. Doorman was dragged off by detectives for questioning, hysterically crying "NOT AGAAAAINNNN. I'M TELLIN' YA MAN, I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!"_

Detective Ema Skye clicked off the recording button on her hand-held recorder, annoyed that her verbal notes were interrupted by a loud snort from the doorway of the crime scene. Even though she wasn't particularly fond of her job, she was incredibly meticulous and accepted nothing short of perfection. Everyone at the office new she liked complete science during her initial investigating, especially when she recorded her notes, and they were all far too scared of her to so openly laugh. From this she deduced her intruder was, unfortunately for her, her smug, narcissistic, son-of-a-bitch boss.

"Can I help you, fop?" she grunted, not even bothering to look in his general direction. Ema preferred her investigations to be fop-free; the annoyance that inevitably came from him watching her work hindered her productivity.

"No, fraulein, just admiring your colorful impersonations of the witness and suspect. Perhaps you should have pursued a career in voice acting, rather than detective work."

"And perhaps you should have kept the hell away from my crime scene until I was finished, yet here you are." Klavier Gavin laughed at the sarcasm dripping from her every word. She seemed to be particularly grumpy today.

"Ah I do love your biting wit, fraulein. However I just stopped by to inform you that we have been called back to the precinct for a press conference. Evidently our victim is somewhat important and word got out of her murder. Perhaps you should include some of your impressions in your statement, the crowd would just _love_ it, ja?" He could practically see the steam shooting out of her ears at his teasing. Just before he turned to leave, he felt something smack him in his forehead.

*KA-TONK*

"Fraulein Detective, did you just 'snackoo' me?" he chuckled, thoroughly amused by her clear annoyance at him.

"Scientifically, you should be thankful that's all I did."

* * *

Ema tossed her bag on the ottoman in her foyer, slamming her front door behind her in a huff. Today had been particularly trying for the detective; even after the press conference she hadn't managed to shake Klavier and ended up being stuck with him for the rest of the day. That naturally meant she stress ate through two and a half bags of snackoos while he relentlessly teased her about just about everything.

The revelation that the victim was Eliana Anaile, business mogul and public figure, made the case one of high priority. She had been running around like crazy since she got to the office that morning at 7:00 AM until she just now, at 10:00 PM, walked through her front door. 15 hours with the fop was enough to drive her insane, or at least give her a massive tension headache.

Her small, cozy home felt like a heavenly sanctuary in that moment. The familiar lavender scent of her plug-in fragrance enveloped her in a comforting hug, immediately putting her at ease. It had been her childhood home, back when her parents were still alive. When they passed away, her older sister Lana had moved them into a small apartment in the city; ultimately the expenses of keeping up the home had been too much for Lana, then 23 years old and just beginning her career.

After a few years on the job as a detective, Ema bought back the house and moved in, desperate to feel close to her parents once again. Coming home to the memory of her parents was often the best part of her day; though living alone was rather lonely for her, she was used to being on her own after living abroad in Europe for a number of years. Besides, Lana visited frequently and she felt like the spirit of her parents surrounded her in every room.

Ema poured herself a glass of red wine, curling up on her couch and turning on a dvd of her favorite television comedy. The warm feeling from the wine and laugher was enough to relax her after such an agonizing day. In fact, she was so relaxed she fell asleep on the couch, alarm not set and front door unlocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Here's Chapter 2. Still a little slow but this one is kinda important in establishing Ema's character in this story.**

 **A bit of a side note: apparently the games are inconsistent about what Ema's eye color is. I guess it has been said to be different at different times so I went with what the Ace Attorney Wikia said...which is teal.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the content from the Ace Attorney games.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's better than the first.**

* * *

That night Ema dreamed of darkness and solitude, car crashes and stabbings, failed exams and forgeries. The demons of her past mocked her, spitting her failures and nightmares in her face. These dreams plagued her mind for the latter years of her adolescence, releasing her from their grasp only when she escaped the reminders of what happened by living abroad. She had been safe from their torment for years now, yet now she found herself confronted with the darkness from which she had escaped.

Cold sweat dripped down her neck, her forehead, the skin behind her knees. Fear gripped her heart, paralyzing her. _Why now? After all these years, why now?_

She was pulled from her nightmare by a gentle shake of her shoulders, eliciting a shriek of surprise from her lips as she shot up off the couch. Her chest heaved violently as she tried to catch her breath, momentarily too startled to confront who awoke her from the darkness. She sat back down on the edge of the couch, hunching over with her head between her knees. She felt the cushion next to her shift with the weight of someone sitting down and a warm hand rubbed her back comfortingly.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, fop?" she demanded breathlessly, her heart rate refusing to slow. The world around her was a blur but she had managed to catch a glimpse of blonde and purple in her daze— she had no doubt that is was her prosecutor boss that was sitting next to her.

"It's nearly noon, fraulein, and you did not show up to work. I came by to check on you and the front door was unlocked." Klavier's words seemed to be genuine, but he had witnessed a vulnerable moment and Ema did _not_ like to be vulnerable. The fact that it was him who had seen her like this only made it worse. "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep and you screamed when I woke you up…" She shoved his hand off her back and stood up abruptly.

"I'm fine. Go back to the office, I'll meet you there after I shower." Her cheeks were flushed with sheer embarrassment and the sooner he left the better she'd feel. Klavier chuckled and stood up, brushing off his black jeans and adjusting his purple blazer.

"Alright, fraulein, if you insist. Though I'd be happy to offer a ride…"

"No. Thanks, or whatever, for checking up on me but I can get myself to work," she insisted, willing him to leave her to lick her wounds and recover the mess that was currently her pride.

"Okay, Auf Wiedersehen Ema," he smiled, obliging her request and showing himself out of her house. He could tell something was wrong with the grumpy detective and he desperately wished he knew what it was. But alas, she was as stubborn as ever, and the walls around her heart were far too high for him to climb.

Back in the house, Ema let the hot water from her shower wash away the remnants of her dreams, welcoming the way the heat relaxed her tensed muscles. Frustration overwhelmed her at the return of her nightmares—the ones she had worked so hard to rid herself of. When tears threatened to fall, she did what she did best and pushed the unwanted emotions back to the furthest corners of her heart, so far back that she could almost forget they even existed. _Almost_.

She stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off. Ema wasn't usually one for makeup, however when she looked in the mirror dark circles stared back at her mockingly, a reminder of her horrible night's sleep. She opened up the least used drawer in her bathroom, taking out her liquid foundation and tube of mascara. The circles were so dark that it was almost impossible to cover them up, but she did her best and finished up with a few swipes of mascara. She threw half her hair up in her signature bun, stepped into her favorite pair of capri pants, and threw on the first blouse she could find. Rushing out the door, she threw on her white lab coat and locked the door securely behind her.

When she arrived to work she brushed off the words of concern from her co-workers, chalking up her tardiness to a personal matter that had now been resolved. Some of the other detectives tried to pry for more information, but once they saw her begin to shovel snackoos into her mouth and furiously munch on them they knew it would be best to give her some space.

She found her office door slightly ajar and curiously opened it, peering in to see if she had a visitor. She didn't, although she suspected someone had been in there at one time—there was a jumbo bag of chocolate snackoos on her desk, along with a small vase of sunflowers, her favorite. Her brow furrowed in confusion, genuinely shocked to see a thoughtful gift awaiting her. She plucked a card from the flowers and opened it gingerly.

 _To brighten your day after a dark morning._

 _x K_

Her delight was quickly replaced by annoyance at the revelation of who left her the gift. Groaning loudly, she dialed his office number into her work phone. He answered on the second ring with a sunny greeting.

"You're a real pain in my ass, you know that?" Klavier laughed heartily at her less-than-warm greeting; he had figured such a reaction would be in store for him once she got to work, but he just couldn't help himself. He found her annoyance at him rather adorable and, rather than waiting for these moments to happen naturally, he opted to go out of his way to rile her up.

"You're welcome, fraulein," he simply said, his wide smile evident in his voice.

"I don't need your pity gifts." He could practically hear her growl at the other end of the line, earning another laugh from him.

"It's not a pity gift, it is just something to cheer you up. I could tell you were having a rough morning, ja?"

" _Ja_ ," she mocked and he could all but hear her eyes roll. "Look, in your own foppish way I'm sure this is sweet, or whatever, but I'm perfectly fine. I simply forgot to set an alarm and I was probably in a REM cycle, so when you woke me up, scientifically, it's not a surprise that it scared me. That's all."

"Alright, fraulein. Whatever you say," he appeased her, not believing it for a second. "Oh, and if you could type up your notes for the case and bring them up to my office that would be great."

"Fine."

"Danke, Ema. I eagerly await seeing your beautiful face…"

*KA-TONK*

"…Ema?"

"Yes, fop?"

"Did you just…snackoo the phone?" Silence filled the phone line for a few moments.

"…Yes." And with that she hung up.

Klavier hung up his phone with a loud laugh, thoroughly amused by his conversation with his favorite detective. Her witty remarks and quirky antics were charming to him, and her persistent disinterest in him was intriguing. Between being a star prosecutor and the former lead member of a platinum selling rock band, just about every woman he encountered became a blubbering mess desperate for his attention.

Back when the band was still together, he loved all the attention from his female fans—he ate it up, relishing it, earning himself the title of "player" or "womanizer." That was, however, until his best friend and co-band member ended up behind bars. That case, and those that occurred around that time, opened his eyes to the uncertainty of life. He took a hard look at himself in the mirror and stopped sleeping around, discovering that the one thing he really needed was someone who would stand by his side during the tough times, holding his hand and helping him through.

Now, he found himself infatuated by a certain irritable detective, and the mere fact that she wasn't seduced by his celebrity made her all the more alluring.

The thing was, however, she wasn't just indifferent to him being a celebrity, she seemed to be repulsed by it. Every time he tried to get closer to her, she pushed him back in the opposite direction. Not that the chase wasn't fun, but he found himself longing for her to finally let him in.

Klavier returned to his work, preparing to take the Eliana Anaile case to court in the next few days. It appeared that his courtroom opponent was going to be none other than Apollo Justice. He had nothing against the pointy-haired attorney, in fact he enjoyed their battles in court. They were exciting and _fun_. Other defense attorneys, sans Apollo's coworkers who all had their own quirky methods and drive for justice, tended to be dull and uneventful.

Besides, Ema was friends with those of the Wright Anything Agency, so she was always at those trials, even when she wasn't called as a witness.

His thoughts always circled back to her. Her bright teal eyes and the way they light up when she talked about science. Her obsessive snackoo eating. The way she challenged him constantly. The way she brushed off his advances. The latter drove him utterly insane, but he couldn't seem to stop trying to win her over.

He didn't think he'd ever be able to stop trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow 2 updates in one day! This probably won't be a regular thing but I finished this chapter up and decided, hey why not?**

 **This is my longest chapter yet so I'm really excited about it.**

 **More relationship development, yay!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Klavier found himself sitting at a bar near his office, one where he usually didn't have a problem with fangirls fawning all over him. He was sipping a gin and tonic and listening to some blonde Barbie doll of a woman blabber on about how she had every one of his band's CDs and about how they don't need that "no-good murderer of a band member" anyways. The mention of his former best friend was tactless on her part; Daryan's imprisonment was pretty recent and the subject was still an open wound that had yet to heal.

Her relentless prodding about if he was currently writing any new music made him knock back the rest of his drink and motion to the bartender to make him another. Anything to help him sit through this without snapping at her.

The first day of the trial had concluded the day before and, as always, the courtroom was full of crazy antics. The old windbag of a witness was utterly useless—evidently she had a reputation for being a bigger headache than she's worth. Apollo had droned on about nervous habits. The Judge was lost almost the entire proceeding. The defendant ended up being an old friend of Phoenix Wright's, although if you asked Klavier he wasn't sure how Wright managed to put up with such a loose cannon. Yep, just a normal day in court.

As the bartender set another drink on a white napkin in front of him, a loud crash from the front of the bar almost startled him out of his seat. Looking over to the front door he saw a familiar brunette donned in a white lab coat tumble over a chair and land herself flat on the floor. The sight in front of him was shocking; he didn't think he had ever seen Ema drink before, let alone be tripping-over-her-own-feet drunk. He could hear Barbie snicker next to him at Ema's expense, which irked him even further. He sprang out of his stool and knelt down beside the woman sprawled out on the wooden floor.

"Fraulein?" he asked softly, placing a gentle hand on her back. Ema stirred, groaning loudly.

"Nghh…Fop?" she mumbled dejectedly, sitting up shakily. "Oh no, no no no. Of course _you're_ here to see this. As if *hic* today wasn't already bad enough *hic*" she slurred, attempting to get up only to fall back down as she pushed away his attempts to steady her. Barely audible curses were murmured under her breath, which surprised Klavier who had never heard her speak so foully.

"Ema, what happened?" he gently probed, his concern for her growing by the second.

"No no," she wagged her finger in his face and stumbled to a seat at the bar. "BAR KEEP!" she hollered, throwing her hand up in the air. "One whisky neat, pronto!"

"Not that I'm not impressed by your drink of choice, fraulein, because I am. However is it really wise to drink more in your current state?" He put his hand on the small of her back to steady her in her seat. The electricity that pulsed from his fingertips up his veins at the contact was not lost on him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Herr Fop," she giggled hysterically, seemingly proud of coming up with such a nickname. "I didn't realize you were the Alcohol Police." The bartender hesitantly placed a small glass of whisky in front of her and she tossed it back effortlessly, pointing at the now-empty glass. "Hit me!" she giggled again. "I always wanted to say that."

"You're very giggly tonight, fraulein," he observed, both amused and worried by her behavior. Her silliness was adorable, but this was all very out of character for the detective.

"Escuuuuuze me, why am I drinking alone! Another for the fop-star over here," she demanded, slamming his empty glass against the bar. "Oh by the way Herr Fop, apparently I'm more of a man than you. I'm drinkin' whiskey and you're over there sippin' your cocktail…" she teased, drawing out all her words and sticking out her tongue at him. He laughed loudly at her attempt to give him a hard time.

"Well Ema I wasn't planning on getting trashed tonight," he said pointedly, "but if you insist…" When the bartender placed another whisky in front of her, he intercepted it and threw it back, eliciting a cheer from Ema.

"Alright fraulein, I think that's good for tonight." He slapped a few bills down on the bar, more than enough to cover both his drinks and hers, and grabbed her around the waist to lead her out the bar. This was not an easy task; she fought him the whole way.

"Let me go you glammy…glammery…err…"

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'glimmerous,' liebling," he offered, chucking at how she was still so snarky, even when drunk…or at least tried to be.

"YES! You _glimmerous_ fop! Wait, what are you doing?" Her eyes widened as he threw her over his shoulder, sick of her trying to escape his help.

"Sorry, fraulein, but I cannot simply let you wander off alone in this state." He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips at how utterly cute she was when she was this incoherent.

"Where…" she smacked his back, "are…" smack, "you…" smack, "TAKING ME?"

At this point he simply ignored her and continued walking. He knew how ridiculous of a sight this must've been: him carrying her over his shoulder while she kicked her legs around in protest.

"OBJECTION!" she shouted, desperately trying to swallow down another fit of giggles.

He reached his apartment door, opening it and walking to the couch where he softly tossed her onto a pile of throw pillows. His apartment was a modest size; he lived alone and too large of a space would just make him feel lonely. When you walked through the front door you entered straight into a spacious living room, which connects to the kitchen. To the right was a hallway that led to his bedroom and the guest room. It was a very modern apartment with all newly-updated appliances and amenities. For a guy he had a surprisingly impeccable taste in decor, or so he had been told on numerous occasions. The apartment's color scheme was unsurprising to anyone who knew him: different shades of grey and the same purple color of his signature blazer.

"Mmmmm soft," she mumbled, running her hands along a grey suede blanket. "Wait," she sat up suddenly, teal eyes widening, voice panicky. "This is not happening."

"What isn't happening, fraulein?" She stood up, miraculously able to stay upright, and marched over to Klavier.

"Just because I am drunk doesn't mean you can get me in bed, _fop_." Her delicate hands smacked his chest, harder than he thought she would be capable of hitting him.

"That is not my intention, Ema."

"What, so I'm not hot enough for you to sleep with? Is that it?" She tried to hit him again, but he recoiled at this newest accusation. He knew she was drunk ad that was the cause of her accusatory words and violent mood swings, but that didn't assuage the offense he took from her statement.

"You really think so low of me, fraulein?" he said softly, and if she weren't so drunk she might've seen the hurt swirling in his blue eyes. "And no, that is not it. You are beautiful, Ema. But you are also incredibly drunk and I am not one to take advantage of women who aren't in their right mind."

"Oh." Her face burned in embarrassment and guilt, and she found herself wishing she could shrink so small that he could no longer see her. She mumbled an apology and flopped back on the couch, burying her face in the blanket. She had half a mind to steal it from him; it was magically soft and she drunkenly decided she couldn't live without it.

"Come on, Ema, let's get you into bed so you can sleep this off. And before you say anything, I'm going to sleep on the couch." He gently picked her up into his arms, cradling her and taking her down the hall to his bedroom. She was oddly quiet now but he wasn't in the mood to try to elicit a reaction out of her. He pulled the covers back for her and tucked her in once she was under them.

"Mmmm soft," she whispered again, weakly giggling.

"Sweet dreams, schatzi," he whispered as he walked to his bedroom door.

"…Klavier?" he heard her whisper, shocked at the fact she said his real name. He couldn't remember the last time she had done so, or if she ever had in the first place.

"Yes, Ema?"

"I will deny this ever happened tomorrow, but can you stay and talk to me? I…I don't want to be alone just yet." Her voice was but a squeak and he could tell she had to swallow her pride to say those words. She was fiercely independent, which he admired about her, but that usually meant she handled things alone.

"Sure, fraulein," he shut the bedroom door, climbing onto the other side of the bed. He wasn't sure what to say, sensing something was wrong and had caused her excessive drinking. "Do you want to talk about whatever happened?"

Silence lingered between them for a long time and Klavier found himself holding his breath awaiting her answer. He almost thought she had fallen asleep until she turned on her side to face him.

"The other morning when you woke me up," she whispered, "I had been in the middle of a really bad nightmare. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he could see wetness on her face and knew she was crying. "I know that sounds juvenile, but I used to have them and it took me years to rid of them. Having them come back just shook me up."

"What are they about, fraulein?" He didn't want to push her too hard; this was the first time she had ever opened up to her, even if it wasn't all that much. He was worried that if he pried too much she would shut down and build her walls up even higher.

"Just some things from my past that…well they just were really difficult times. I don't really care to relive them, but now I have been every night and I just can't handle it." Klavier had to listen more intently than usual to understand her words; her sobs and gasps for breath made her words sound all garbled.

"Oh, Ema…" his words trailed off, knowing nothing he said could make her feel better. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb wiping away her tears. "Is this why you were out drinking tonight?"

"Yes," she squeaked, almost inaudibly.

"Oh liebe, maybe it would be better to talk to a friend? Maybe your sister, ja? I would offer my ear for the future, but we are having such a nice moment and I wouldn't want to ruin it…" Ema sniffled and let out a small chuckle. Klavier pulled her close to him, stroking her hair in a gentle, comforting manner. "But I _am_ here, whether you need to talk or just, I don't know, a drinking buddy," she giggled again. "Hey, I'd prefer you not drinking out, God knows where, all by yourself."

"Thanks…fop." He laughed, resting his chin on top of her head.

"There she is."

* * *

That night was a peaceful sleep for Ema, a welcomed change from the past few nights. Instead she dreamt about guitar solos, blue eyes, and purple jackets.

* * *

Ema woke up to a splitting headache, groaning inwardly and promising to never drink again. By the time she could physically open her eyes without the light from the window intensifying her pain, she had the strange feeling that she wasn't in her bed. _The couch perhaps? Maybe her guest room?_ A familiar crisp, clean-laundry smell washed over her senses and an unfamiliar warmth caressed her skin.

"Mmmm warm," she murmured happily. The laugh that resulted startled the brunette so badly she ended up jumping out of the bed, her foot getting caught in the silky sheets and her body slamming against the carpeted floor. "What the…"

"Fraulein," the voice laughed out, earning a groan from a now-grumpy Ema. "Are you okay?" She quickly, and rather uncoordinatedly, pulled herself off the floor, her signature glare plastered on her face. As the events from the night before became clear to her she slapped a hand against her forehead and cursed.

"As grateful as I am for you taking care of me, I believe I told you that I would deny this ever happened," she retorted cordially, but dismissively. "I'm going to go now, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

As she hurried to grab her things, Klavier stepped out of bed and sauntered over to catch her arm before she left his apartment. "Let me make you breakfast before you leave. I make a mean omelet," he offered kindly, yet winked suggestively in a way that both annoyed Ema and sent shivers up her spine.

"I, uh…I have a…thing. So, yeah, I'm just going to go now…"

"Cheese and sausage okay?" Ema watched Klavier casually walk into his kitchen and remove ingredients from his refrigerator, completely disregarding her lame attempt at an excuse.

"Wait, didn't you hear me?"

"Ja, I heard your vague, bullshit excuse," he smirked. "However I opted to ignore it. I imagine you are hungover this morning and protein will help."

"Fine." Ema hmphed defiantly and stalked over to his breakfast counter, taking a seat at one of the stools.

"How're you feeling?" Ema felt a vague sense of annoyance at how he was prying, but she found herself distracted by the way his sweatpants hung around his waist.

"Like what you see, fraulein?" he teased, snapping her out of her gaze, her cheeks blushing insanely.

"Bye," she sputtered, getting up and rushing out, leaving a trail of annoyance in her wake.

"Ema!" he chuckled, catching up with her and pulling her back inside. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just so fun to get you all riled up. You're quite cute when you're annoyed."

"I wasn't…checking you out," she pretended to gag, making him throw his head back in laughter. "I am incredibly hung over this morning and, scientifically, it wouldn't be unusual for me to space out a bit. You just happened to be in my way!" To emphasize her point, she poked his chest, his…bare chest. She found herself getting distracted again by his sculpted abs and toned muscles but forced herself to walk back to the stool, partially because she _was_ rather hungry and, as long as she was walking away from him, he wouldn't see the growing blush covering her face.

Klavier expertly navigated his kitchen, whipping up omelets, bacon, and even pulled fruit out of his fridge. Ema, though she would never admit it, was thoroughly impressed by his cooking skills and moaned in delight when she tried the omelet.

"Good?" he asked, taking a seat on the stool beside her and digging into his own food.

"Yes. Don't let it go to your head." He playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"…how did you sleep?" he asked after silence hung between them for an uncomfortable length of time. He wasn't sure if bringing it up was a good idea, but his concern for her outweighed his hesitance to pry. He could see her visibly stiffen and she seemed to be wrestling with whether or not she wanted to tell him.

"Better than I have all week," she admitted, torn over whether to be touched by his concern or annoyed.

"Good, you don't know how happy I am to hear that, fraulein." She looked at him incredulously, looking for a sign on his face regarding if his sentiment was genuine or not. "Really, Ema. I am very glad you slept better. You looked like you needed it." He smiled at her and she decided he was being genuine, giving him a small smile in return.

"Thank you…Klavier." He feigned shock, throwing his hands in the air as though he was flabbergasted and gasping in an overly-exasperated manner.

"Wow! Calling me by my first name _twice_ in 24 hours. Hell must have frozen over!"

"Oh shut up!" she shouted, playfully pushing his shoulder and joining him in laughter.

As they sat there laughing with each other, Klavier couldn't help but wonder if something between them had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ema stormed into his office Monday morning in an irritable mood and called him a fop (more like yelled it), Klavier figured the weekend's peaceful spell had broken. As she stood in his doorway he took a moment to study her. Her teal eyes, usually bright and full of life, were dulled and tired. Purple circles seemed to swallow her eyes, despite the clear attempt to cover them up. Her brown hair was knotty and thrown into a haphazard bun, some of which had fallen out and was framing her face. His heart tensed at the realization that her night must have been nothing short of hell.

"Rough night?" he asked finally, genuinely concerned for her well being. It wasn't often that her line of work put her into direct danger—she generally stuck to investigating murders after they took place. However the threat always loomed in the background and he didn't want her lack of sleep to put her at risk.

He could see a mixture of annoyance and gratefulness in her eyes at his inquisition, as if she was debating whether to snap at him for prodding her or to take comfort in the fact that he cared enough to ask.

"Got some news, kept me up," she simply stated as if she were too tired to elaborate further. Klavier wished she would open up to him like she had done the other night, but from the look in her eyes he knew this was more serious than troubling dreams. "Need anything?" He was momentarily surprised by her offer, forgetting that he had called her up there.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. I have to go to court to finish up the Anaile case and I need you to come take notes for me for the post-trial paperwork." It was half true: he needed notes for the paperwork, but he didn't necessarily need _her_ to come take them. In fact, it was quite below her job description, but he wanted to keep her close given her current state. Ema grunted her approval and mumbled something about grabbing stuff from her office before they left.

Locking up behind him, he followed her into the elevator that would take them down to the floor on which her office resided. He could see the tension in her posture, the worry in her eyes. Whatever news she had gotten must have been worse than she was letting on. The _ding_ of the elevator pulled him out of his worried concern and he followed her closely as she made her way to her office. He could vaguely hear her mumble something about not needing an escort, which caused him to have to fight off a smirk.

Once Ema had gathered up what she needed, Klavier led her into the parking garage and walked up to his beloved motorcycle. Securing his own helmet tightly on his head, he handed the spare to the now-befuddled detective.

"No." was the simple argument thrown his way, causing him to chuckle.

"C'mon fraulein! Live a little! Perhaps some adrenaline will perk you up, ja?" He smiled at her, still holding out the spare helmet and urging her to take it.

"I'm _not_ riding that death trap!" Despite her adamant refusals, Klavier did not back down. In fact, he simply stepped forward and put the helmet on her himself. Cheeks puffing out in anger, Ema looked about ready to snap.

"Trust me." The gentle request made her falter, the fact that she was considering the idea shocked her.

"Fine," she acquiesced after a few brutally silent moments of consideration. "But if you kill me I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

The threat made him laugh, relief pouring over him that she was okay enough to engage in her usual sarcasm. He straddled the bike, holding his hand out to her, helping her onto the back. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his midsection, the hesitation in her movements not lost on him. The physical contact sent shivers up his spine, but he couldn't help but notice the space she had deliberately left between their bodies.

"Hold on tight, fraulein," he teased, though seriousness was laced in his words. The last thing he needed was her falling off and being seriously injured. More hesitation followed his statement, until he put on the gas and lurched forward. Quickly, Ema's arms tightened around him as she let out a small squeak of surprise, burying her face into his back. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying the proximity, but even more so he hoped she would let go of her burdens and enjoy the freedom of the bike whipping through the air.

* * *

When she dismounted from the bike at the courthouse, Ema's legs wobbled underneath her. She had never ridden a motorcycle before and the experience was simultaneously terrifying and exhilarating. During the ride she felt her worries be blown away in the wind, but now that they had stopped they had caught back up with her. She found herself wishing she could hop back on the bike and leave them in the dust once again.

"How was that, Ema?" she heard Klavier ask, a grin plastered on his face. It occurred to her that he was nervously awaiting her answer, hoping she shared in the enjoyment of something he loved: riding.

"Gotta admit, fop, it wasn't all that bad." Her admission, though only partial, was enough to make him smile even wider, clearly appeased that she had enjoyed herself even a little. He led her into the courthouse and into the viewing area, where she set herself up to take notes on the trial's conclusion.

Some time later, the judge called court into session and she readied her pen and listened attentively. Apollo seemed to have blown a huge hole in Klavier's case at the end of the last day of trial, but Klavier wasn't phased. He had an air of confidence emanating from him, meeting Apollo blow for blow. Ema couldn't help but notice how he dominated in the courtroom and felt respect swell within her. Prosecuting was to him what science was to her, that much she understood.

Klavier must have felt her gaze on his, as he met her gaze with a smirk and a flick of his hair. Embarrassment welled in her, a blush ablaze on her cheeks. His gaze did not stay on her for long, however, as he launched another attack on the defense.

The defendant himself was on the stand, testifying for his actions on the night of the murder. Honestly he was a blubbering mess of a man, contradicting himself left and right, frustrating both sides to no end. Even the judge seemed at his wit's end over his testimony and demanded he tell the entire truth or else face the consequences (although, no matter how many times the judge made the threat of perjury, he never carried through with it).

With the last bit of the defendant's testimony spoken, the two lawyers managed to pull out the truth of his innocence. As always, Apollo managed to pull an accusation out of his ass and the now-accused stepped up onto the stand. Evidently it was actually the victim's personal assistant who killed her, the reason being that she paid the PA no respect and treated him like crap.

Despite the loss, Klavier smiled happily at the truth being revealed and Ema found herself respecting the prosecutor even more. As the judge laid down the "Not Guilty" verdict, Ema stepped out of the courtroom and outside for some fresh air. She figured she could just wait for Klavier by his bike once he was done. The clean air soothed her and standing up after a long few hours of trial felt amazing on her muscles.

She heard footsteps approaching her from behind and, assuming it was her boss, she turned around with condolences for his lost trial ready to be given. However, it wasn't her boss, though at seeing who her company was she found herself wishing it was.

Standing before her was Damon Gant.

* * *

 **Heh sorry about the delay for this chapter, my online class started and it's more work than I thought it would be, and I've also been drafting an Avengers fic (which is a daunting task for me because the Avengers hold a special place in my heart and I want to make sure that if I write anything it does the MCU justice).**

 **I've read a lot of Ema-centric FanFic's and I haven't yet seen any in which Gant comes back and confronts her after the events of _Rise from the Ashes_ and the idea has been nagging at me for awhile. So he's back, and probably won't be happy. Ready yourself for drama because it's comin!**

 **Also I'm totally blown away-this story has already gotten almost 200 views and given that it's my first ever story on here I couldn't be happier! Thank you guys so much for reading, and extra thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/reached out to me-it honestly makes my day that people enjoy my story.**

 **You all rock and I will try to update ASAP :)**


	5. Chapter 5

He was the last person Ema had expected to see standing before her. Even after all these years he still looked the same: white spiky hair, orange suit, tall and imposing. The only difference was the dark look on his face, one so menacing that she could feel her stomach tighten.

"Miss. Skye," he said, a greeting so simple, yet so unnerving.

"Mr. Gant." Ema couldn't think of anything else to say. It was hard enough to get those two words out of her mouth without sounding shaken by his presence. She was, after all the man from her nightmares stood before her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her in fear.

"It's been…awhile."

"Sure has."

An awkward tension hung in the air around them. Ema actively tried to fight the urge to run as far away from him as possible, though despite how badly she wanted to she had a feeling her legs wouldn't move even if she tried. A familiar panic she hadn't felt in so long began to well up in her chest, sucking the air out of her lungs like a vacuum.

The last time she had seen this man, one whom she had trusted without fault, she found out he had framed her for murder and used it as a means for blackmail against her sister. The SL-9 incident had been traumatizing enough for her—a run-in with a serial killer ending in a murder had been hard enough for her to get over. Yet when the pieces of her psyche had been put back together, she was thrown on a witness stand and made out to be a murderer. While she had been cleared of suspicion (she would forever be in Mr. Wright's debt for all he had done for her), her sister had still suffered for her part in the cover-up. This man had single handedly changed the course of her life, and not for the better.

"You've grown up…but I guess that happens when you spend years in jail," he said, his voice low and threatening. Her shaky breath caught in her throat and the world around her became a blur. She tried to remember the breathing techniques her therapist had taught her years ago, but the attempt was to no avail. All she could see was his manic clapping and laughing on the witness stand.

She was so out of it that when she felt a hand on the small of her back she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ah, Herr Gant. I was unaware you were out on parole," a smooth voice said beside her. It took her a few moments to register the voice as Klavier's and found herself relieved to feel his presence.

"Yes, well, good behavior it seems," Gant says with a genial smile on his face, though his eyes betrayed his pleasant facade.

"If you'll excuse us, Ema and I have post-trial work to do. Nice seeing you."

"Likewise. Miss Skye, I'll see you later."

Ema could feel the tension begin to release from her muscles as he led her back to his motorcycle. If she could have moved she would've enveloped him in the biggest hug. She didn't know how long she would've been able to keep herself together if he hadn't shown up when he did.

"Are you okay, fraulein?" Klavier's heart clenched as he studied the detective's face: her eyes were void of emotion and he could feel her shaking beside him. When she didn't answer, he guided her through the motions of putting on the helmet and situating on the bike. Deciding she was in no condition to go back to the office, he opted to take her back to his apartment where she was free to breathe without the questioning eyes of others.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Ema wanted to argue against what he was doing, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead, she simply allowed Klavier to lead her to his couch and allowed him to cover her with the soft throw blanket she had liked the last time she was there. He silently walked into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses, taking a seat next to her. He poured them both a glass and set hers gently in her hands. She nodded slightly in appreciation and gladly downed the entire glass. Klavier sympathetically refilled it.

"Lana said that he was up for parole," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "I just didn't think that the board would approve." Klavier had read the SL-9 case; he knew what she went through, only he never thought it had affected her so much. She always seemed so strong and self-assured.

"So that was the news you spoke of?" He lightly rested a hand on her knee in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Klavier was unsure of where they stood now; the weekend had brought them closer, yet just this morning she had pushed him away again. But now here she was, crumbling apart on his couch and allowing him to comfort her. She had his head spinning and if it was any other woman he probably would have stopped trying long ago.

"Yes, it was," she conceded quietly. "I was so angry when she called to tell me. I know he has friends in high places but I honestly thought he wouldn't get out." He felt her muscles shaking beneath his hand and knew talking about this right now might not be the best thing for her.

"What is your favorite movie of all time?" The change of subject clearly took Ema off guard, a look of confusion and surprise etched on her tear stained cheeks. She hadn't even noticed she'd been crying.

"What?" Truthfully, she was thankful for the distraction, though she had expected Klavier to try to get her to talk more about everything. After all, he had a tendency to pry into her life and what she was thinking.

"Your favorite movie, what is it? We are going to watch it." She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You sure about that? My favorite movie of all time is a children's movie, fop." The usual insult made him smile; it meant she wasn't holed up in her memories anymore. The fact that a kid's movie was her favorite made him smile too— he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Ja, I am sure," he said with a chuckle and allowed her to order it on the On-Demand feature on his television. He poured them both more wine and sat back, watching samurai's in metal costumes fight each other and enjoying the slight smile he saw on her face.

Maybe it was the buzz he felt from the wine, or maybe it was simply the fact that he was intoxicated by her, but he felt his senses disappear when he looked over and wiped the tears off her face with the pad of his thumb. Her beauty captivated him in that moment and he found himself slowly leaning his face closer to hers, his hand still resting on her cheek. He felt her flinch back slightly and feared she would pull away, curse him for making an advance on her, and he would lose all progress he had made. Instead, however, he felt the muscles in her face relax under his hand and before he even had time to react her lips were on his.

Klavier had imagined this moment before, and he had kissed his fair share of women in the past, but this kiss was far beyond anything he had ever experienced. Electricity shot through him from his lips straight to his core and he felt himself shiver from the contact her body was now making with his. Her arms had wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss, her practically siting on his lap. Seconds, days, years could have passed and he wouldn't have even noticed; he was far too wrapped up in her presence, her smell, her touch.

The kiss was fervent; she gripped onto him as though he was her lifeline and he like she could slip away at any moment if he let go. She shifted so that she was on his lap, one leg on either side of him, anchoring herself to him as though he could keep her from being swept away by her fears. The space between them became nonexistent and her movements caused him to moan against her lips.

It was as if the noise was water extinguishing a roaring flame; she jumped back, off of him and the couch. She found herself standing a few feet away from him, her skin on fire and her heart racing. The air in the room was heavy with emotion and sexual tension, so heavy they both felt it weigh them down.

Klavier stood up suddenly and noticed Ema's eyes widen as he did so. He could almost hear the thoughts churning in her mind as she wrestled with the situation, but her darkened eyes betrayed her hesitation. He took a step closer to her, testing her, trying to see if she would step away. When she didn't he only paused for a beat before closing the space between them, her back ending up against the wall. His lips hovered just above hers, his hot breath entwining with hers, offering her one last out. Her breath hitched and he feared the worst, but half a second later he found her pulling his face to hers, their lips connecting as though that was where they were always meant to be.

* * *

 **I am very sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get posted-I was visiting my cousins for a week and they live on a lake where we are always really busy on the boats and there is horrible service out there.**

 **Hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Also just want to thank all of you who have followed this story, left a review, or even just read it! It means so much to me that there are people who like it.**

 **I promise the next one won't take so long to post**


End file.
